Amor en el Lejano Oeste
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: El calor y las tormentas era algo del día a día en el Lejano Oeste. El hacer el amor con el chico que le había robado el corazón, tal vez no. [Advertencia: Lemmon] [Universo Alterno]


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. Solo la historia.

.

**Amor en el Lejano Oeste**

**.**

_¡Gracias Helena por la idea!_

**.**

Hacía un calor insoportable, pero eso era lo de menos. Además, el calor en el Lejano Oeste era algo del día a día en esa época. El estar persiguiendo a unos bandidos, tal vez no. A veces odiaba que Naruto la involucre en sus misiones heroicas; pero pasar unos cuantos días cabalgando a toda velocidad por el desierto, libre de los chismes del pueblo y de los gritos de su madre, la relajaban. El sentir el aire rozar sus mejillas era sin duda una sensación increíble.

Pero justo ese día, no pasó nada por el estilo. Estaba toda sudada, despeinada, y para colmo sin caballo. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

Solo habían podido conseguir tres caballos en el pueblo vecino, y Kakashi prácticamente le había ordenado a Sasuke que comparta el caballo con ella. Se sentía como una carga. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke apreciaba mucho su espacio personal y por eso se mantenía lo más alejada de él posible.

Se detuvieron por un momento. Ya habían estado persiguiéndolos por un buen rato, y no los lograban alcanzar aún. El rostro de Kakashi mostraba cansancio; el rostro de Naruto, frustración; y el rostro de Sasuke, molestia. El de ella, un poco de aburrimiento. Las cosas serían muy distintas si ella tuviese su propio caballo. Podrían haberlos alcanzado ya, y lo más probable es que en ese mismo momento ya estuviesen en el bar celebrando la captura de los bandidos con la generosa recompensa. _Unas cervezas no sonaban tal mal..._

— Creo que será mejor separarnos. — sugirió Kakashi, sentándose sobre una roca, tras bajar del caballo.

— Pues yo creo que deberíamos de mantenernos juntos. Si nos separamos pueden armar una emboscada y será más difícil detenerlos. Los superamos en número ahora. — le interrumpió Naruto.

— Yo pienso que Naruto tiene razón. — dijo Sakura.

— Por primera vez, creo que Naruto dice algo coherente. — agregó Sasuke, con un toque de burla.

— Y a mí no me importan sus opiniones. Yo soy el líder aquí. — dijo Kakashi. — Sasuke, dirígete hacia el noroeste con Sakura. Con Naruto nos dirigiremos hacia el noreste. Avancen unos quince kilómetros. Si no encuentran ningún pueblo, o noticias de los ladrones; regresen al pueblo. Con Naruto haremos lo mismo, y mañana proseguiremos con la búsqueda.

— Sujétate bien, Sakura.

— ¿E-eh?

Las manos frías de Sasuke tomaron las de ella y las colocaron en su cintura firmemente. — No te sueltes.

— H-Hai.

Se sentía extraño, sus manos rodeando la cintura del chico que, desde hacía bastante, le había robado el corazón. No pasó mucho para que el caballo blanco de Sasuke empiece a galopar velozmente, como si nada los pudiese detener. El viento rozaba su cara, y tuvo la tentación de soltarse de la cintura de Sasuke para estirar sus brazos y disfrutar de esa sensación. Recostó su mejilla contra la espalda de Sasuke, mirando aburridamente el paisaje monótono.

— Sasuke-kun... — lo llamó tímidamente, mirando al cielo.

— ¿Hm?

— Creo que va a llover. — dijo un poco preocupada, al notar las nubes negras en el horizonte.

— Mierda. — murmuró el Uchiha. De un jalón, el caballo se detuvo. — Regresemos al pueblo antes de que nos quedemos en un lugar en medio de la nada.

— No creo que lleguemos a tiempo. ¿No será mejor ir al pueblo donde conseguimos los caballos? No será muy cómodo pasar la noche allí, pero al menos podremos protegernos de la lluvia y volveríamos mañana temprano al pueblo. — sugirió Sakura.

Sasuke asintió levemente, y tomaron un nuevo rumbo. Deseó internamente que la lluvia tarde un poco; sino ni siquiera llegarían al establo.

.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo al pueblo. Estaba a punto de anochecer y ni bien habían puesto un pie, había empezado a llover a cántaros. Ayudó a Sakura bajar del caballo, cogiéndola delicadamente de la cintura, y juntos caminaron hacia la casa del dueño del establo. Empapados, tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por la esposa del dueño; quien, con una amable sonrisa, los invitó a pasar.

— Lamentablemente, las dos habitaciones libres que teníamos ya están ocupadas. — se disculpó, sirviéndoles dos tazas de café recién preparado.

— Un pequeño espacio en el establo es suficiente, señora. — le afirmó Sakura, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pero está haciendo un frío terrible. Esa tormenta no parará al menos por un par de horas. ¿Están seguros? — le preguntó, preocupada. Los dos asintieron levemente y la señora suspiró rendida. — Al menos déjenme traerles unas mantas y ropa seca.

Sakura tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café, mientras que con su mirada recorría el lugar curiosamente. La pequeña sala tenía unos cuadros verdaderamente hermosos, seguramente traídos de la ciudad. _¿Cómo será la ciudad?_ Había escuchado, de los chismes de su madre, que la familia de Sasuke era de la ciudad pero que en busca de una vida menos monótona se habían instalado a fueras de ésta. No se imaginaba a Sasuke usando un traje elegante, un maletín y manejando un auto. No. A su Uchiha favorito sin duda le quedaba mejor el sombrero de vaquero, las botas y el andar a caballo.

— Aquí tienes, pequeña. — le dijo la mujer a Sakura, entregándole las mantas. — Descansen.

— Igualmente, señora. — respondió ella, cortésmente. — ¿Vamos, Sasuke-kun?

Salieron por la puerta trasera y corrieron hacia el establo, que quedaba a unos cien metros. Sus botas de cuero chapoteaban en la tierra húmeda con cada paso que daba. Y las lágrimas del cielo empapaban su ropa. Su blusa blanca y sus shorts se le pegaban a la piel, y la hacían sentir un poco incómoda. Sus pezones erectos por el frío, estaban apretujados contra la húmeda tela del sostén de encaje que se había colocado aquella mañana. Sin pensarlo, se tapó sus pechos por miedo a que su sostén negro se trasluzca.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cabeza. La tormenta no se había detenido, pero al menos no pasaría la noche bajo ésta.

— Las mantas están ligeramente húmedas, pero al menos servirán. — dijo Sasuke, girando levemente para mirarla. — Toma.

— Gracias. — murmuró, tapándose con ella.

— Creo que será mejor que nos quitemos la ropa mojada.

— Tienes razón. Nos podríamos enfermar. — respondió Sakura. Antes de que diga algo, Sasuke empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. — ¡S-Sasuke-kun! ¡T-tápate! — chilló avergonzada.

— Tch... — él la miró un tanto divertido y se puso la manta encima. Se sentó sobre una de las pequeñas bancas de madera y se quitó las botas negras.

Gracias al pequeño farol que permanecía prendido y las luces del pueblo, pudo observarlo detenidamente. Su cabello azabache estaba perfectamente despeinado, como siempre; y su piel pálida hacía un contraste hermoso con la manta de color azul. Sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con los carbones de él, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué esperas?

— Nada. Solo... N-No mires.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el piso sin decir nada y Sakura colgó la manta en una de las barandas de madera. Se quitó las botas y lentamente se desabotonó su blusa blanca, botón por botón. Sus manos inconscientemente recorrieron su vientre plano hasta dar con el botón de su short. La húmeda tela se deslizó por sus piernas, dándole un poco de escalofríos. Se acomodó las bragas, que se habían bajado ligeramente, y volvió a ponerse la manta.

— Ya estoy, Sasuke-kun.

— Ven.

Mientras que ella se había cambiado, él había aprovechado para acomodar la paja y el par de mantas sobrantes (lo que no quitaba el hecho de que haya mirado disimuladamente la figura semi-desnuda de su compañera). Había hecho una especie de cama provisional para ambos. Era algo pequeña para que ellos dos duerman cómodamente, pero las circunstancias no les permitían tantos lujos. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y se sentó a su lado.

— Se ve cómodo. — dijo ella, mientras se echaba lentamente.

— Lo es. — contestó él orgullosamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo ella temblaba ligeramente de frío, y sin pensarlo la atrajo torpemente a sus brazos. Acarició sus brazos para que entre un poco en calor.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó, con un deje de preocupación.

— Sí. Gracias, Sasuke-kun. — sonrió levemente, acurrucándose en sus brazos.

A los pocos minutos, el Uchiha se vio acariciando el cabello rosa de su compañera sin darse cuenta. No era tan largo como el de su madre, pero sí era muy sedoso y olía bien. Olía a ese postre que su mamá preparaba todos los domingos por la tarde. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pálido cuello de Sakura, sin dejar de recorrer su cabello con sus dedos. Su piel era muy cremosa y se preguntó si su piel emanaría el mismo olor que su cabello.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hm?

— Solo quería saber si ya estabas durmiendo... — susurró, avergonzada.

— Aún es temprano Sakura.

— Cierto... Qué tonta soy. — se reprendió a sí misma.

Miraba a todos lados, cambiando de enfoque rápidamente, solo para evitar su mirada. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar su cabello y descendieron hasta su media espalda, atrayéndola un poco más hacia sí. Sakura gimió levemente ante el contacto y Sasuke sintió como su corazón galopeaba como loco.

— Sakura, mírame.

Obediente, ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Sus ojos eran la máxima expresión de inocencia, delicadeza, gentileza, inteligencia y curiosidad. Eran unos ojos hermosos. Su mirada bajó a penas unos centímetros y se topó con unos labios rosas. Estaban ligeramente húmedos y casi pierde los estribos cuando ella los lamió inocentemente.

No quiso esperar más.

Presionó sus labios con los de ella en un torpe primer beso. Sí. Porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, Sasuke era un completo extraño en estas cosa peligrosa denominada "amor".

Y se aventuró a más. Su lengua contorneaba traviesamente su labio inferior sin dejar de besarla. Oh, ¿cómo no supo antes de los besos? Besarla era algo de los dioses, definitivamente. Su pequeña boca besaba la suya con un poco de inseguridad, pero poco a poco esa inseguridad la iba dejando de lado. Sintió sus delgadas y pequeñas manos acariciar su cabello azabache. Y esta vez no sintió molestia, como cuando su hermano lo hacía de broma. Esta vez se sintió adictivo. Quería que ella lo siga haciendo. Lo relajaba.

Se separaron brevemente, y antes de que él pudiese decir algo, ella fue quien lo besó esta vez. El beso era un poco más demandante, más apasionado. Quería tocar más, quería ver más.

— Sasuke-kun... — gimoteó ella, cuando él empezó a dejar besos húmedos traviesamente por su cuello.

Volvió a retomar sus labios, besándola con infinito cariño. Sintió su miembro endurecerse, pero no supo por qué. Le restó importancia, sin dejar de besar a Sakura.

En un rápido movimiento, la puso debajo de él. La manta se deslizó por su espalda, pero no sentía calor. Al verla tan sonrojada, con los labios enrojecidos y sus ojos brillantes, no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo. La besó en los labios, en la nariz, en la frente. La volvió a besar en los labios, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella. Cuando sus labios dejaron los de ella brevemente, se percató de que ella se había quitado la manta y ambos estaban en ropa interior.

— ¿Me ayudas a quitarme mi ropa interior, Sasuke-kun? — susurró ella peligrosamente contra sus labios.

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, Sasuke se sentó con las piernas abiertas y ella sobre éstas. Su mirada había cambiado, y eso le gustaba. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, para buscar el broche de su sostén. Con un par de movimientos, lo deshizo. Ella dejó que la prenda se deslice seductoramente por sus brazos, y dejó que Sasuke viera sus senos desnudos.

— ¿Te gustan? — preguntó nerviosamente. A comparación de Ino, ella no tenía unos grandes senos de los cuales sentirse orgullosa, y eso a veces la ponía triste.

— Son... bonitos. — Sasuke pasó saliva sin dejar de observar los dos pálidos montículos de piel, adornados por unos erectos y rosados pezones. — ¿Puedo tocarlos?

Sus manos grandes y ligeramente callosas acunaron cada seno. Sus pulgares frotaron sus pezones y ella se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido. Sintió sus calzoncillos aún más apretados de lo normal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba todo en orden con su amiguito?

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó ella preocupada, al notar el deje de molestia en su rostro.

— Sí, solo me molesta un poco mi miembro... — respondió sin pensar. Cuando se percató de la persona con la que estaba hablando, se arrepintió. Se imaginó a su mamá reprochándolo por hablar de groserías con una damisela.

— ¿T-tu pene? ¿Está muy erecto?

Antes de que él pueda responder, Sakura lo tumbó contra la cama y le quitó los calzoncillos como si nada. En efecto, su pene estaba erecto. Ahora se explicaba el dolor que sentía.

— Es grande... — su pecho se infló de orgullo cuando ella dijo eso.

— ¿En qué estábamos? — inquirió, antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo y cambiar de posiciones. — Falta una prenda.

— Uh huh... ¿Me la quitas?

Sakura abrió sus piernas y Sasuke jamás pensó que podría excitarse tanto con una imagen así. Sus braguitas blancas —sí braguitas porque a penas cubrían su vagina— estaban tan húmedas que él podía observar su intimidad. Un travieso dedo se coló por la tela, acariciando su vulva. Estaba más que húmeda. Sus líquidos estaban chorreando por su pierna.

— S-Sasuke-kun — gimoteó ella. — S-Sasuke-kun, yo nunca-

—Yo tampoco, Sakura. — respondió él, finalmente sacándole las bragas. — Iré despacio, ¿sí?

Él la penetró lento y profundo, como lo prometió. Ella sangró un poco pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando a su tamaño. Las embestidas fueron pausadas, y ambos disfrutaron cada una de ellas hasta el clímax.

— Te quiero Sakura. — le dijo en el oído. Y ella solo pudo sonreír como una tonta y besarlo, por enésima vez en la noche.

.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! — chilló Naruto, al verlos en la entrada del pueblo a caballo.

— A parecer no fuimos los únicos estancados en la tormenta. Me alegra de que estén bien. — sonrió Kakashi.

— No pasó nada malo, ¿verdad? — preguntó el rubio, levantando la ceja, sospechoso.

— Además del hecho de que Sakura y yo seamos una pareja, creo que no.

— ¿¡QUÉ?!

— Sasuke-kun... Te dije que no era una buena idea...

.

.

F I N

.

_25 de septiembre de 2014_

_Tada! Aqui mi aporte de la semana :) Espero que les haya gustado, preciosas._

_Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos y demás... El link está en mi perfil._

_Saludos,_

_Hats._

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
